This disclosure is generally directed to methods and systems for differentiating devices that are associated with a single user account. Users often don't name their personal electronic devices, which makes it difficult for technology companies to present users with meaningful information about a specific device. In certain situations, a user may use a dashboard or other computer interface of a primary device to access information about one of the user's peripheral electronic devices. For instance, a user may use a laptop computer to access or change settings of the user's tablet. The problem is further exacerbated when users have multiple similar devices, for example two mobile phones.
Asking users to name devices is often an inadequate solution. This request is not user friendly, and typically results in users forgetting the names that they were required to provide. Even if users do name their devices, those names are often not prominently displayed.